youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Smosh
Smosh is a web-based comedy duo, consisting of Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, the series' protagonists. Recurring characters in the series include Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig, a foul-mouthed, British perverted guinea pig and Anthony and Ian's pet, Boxman, a man with a box for a head, Jimmy, a six year high-school freshman, Teleport Fat Guy, a Fat guy who Travels through time and Teleports, Peter Peter, a weird guy whose Parents are Crack Addicts, and Ian's Mom. It's currently the 3rd most subscribed channel on YouTube as of July, 2011. They currently have 204 videos. One of their most famous videos was "If Movies Were Real," where they parodied multiple movies showing them in a realistic situation. IanH Smosh also has a second big channel, IanH, which is where the series "Ian is Bored" is put. This series started off as just a bunch of random videos made by Ian Hecox, but now has three notable series. 1. Mail time with Smosh / Ian Is Bored, originally a series of short videos of Ian doing random things, but then changed to "Mailtime With Smosh," where they open mail sent from fans around the world. 2. Lunchtime with Smosh, where viewers get to see Ian and Anthony enjoy random fast food. 3. Smosh Pit Weekly, where the stuff from the section of their official website, the Smosh Pit, is reviewed. These videos star their associate Mari. Background Anthony and Ian began making videos at Del Campo High School, and have created a variety of humorous videos. "Smosh Short 2: Stranded" won the 2006 YouTube Award for Best Comedy; but Smosh isn't limited to sketch comedy. It also regularly produces humorous music videos; most notably with the post-hardcore duo, I Set My Friends On Fire, entitled "Sex Ed Rocks," and, more recently, "Four Years Foreplay." "Pokémon Theme Music Video" was released in November of 2005 and by April of 2006 held the title of "Most Viewed Video Of All Time" with over 7 million hits, a title it held for at least 6 months. The success of this and other videos led Smosh to be featured in the "Person of the Year: You" issue of Time Magazine, published December 13, 2006. In April 2007, Smosh replaced Lonelygirl15 as the most subscribed channel on YouTube, and was soon announced as one of the initial participants in YouTube's partnership revenue-sharing program. Their most viewed video is Beef `n Go, with over 84 900 000+ views. Ian and Anthony said in an interview with The Partners Project that it is because of the thumbnail the video has gotten so many views . The thumbnail is a close-up of artist Birtney Spears crotch, while she's going out of a limousine. They also said in the interview that the thumbnail was not intended, and it became the thumbnail on random. They also have a series entitled Food Battle, and they post a new one every year. Other Videos Currently, Smosh is listed by YouTube as having 4 seasons, officially beginning with the episode, Easy Step (February 3, 2007). Although Smosh released videos prior to Easy Step, these were considered amateur videos, and predated their official status as a channel. Over time, Smosh productions became more sophisticated. These are the most viewed videos produced: *''Pokémon Theme Music Video'' (November, 2005; April, 2006) *''Smosh Short 2: Stranded'' (August 23, 2006 on YouTube) Criticism Smosh has been critized for being overly childish, but remarks like this have become rare.